


An eldritch abomination of a friend

by Mobile_Endi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Short One Shot, This is just Tf2 self indulgent fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobile_Endi/pseuds/Mobile_Endi
Summary: Pyro is simply out of this world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	An eldritch abomination of a friend

To be frank, i'm glad a got assigned to this planet. At first i thought this would just be another pile of trash, that would be just like the others. Transform into one of them, acquire all the necessary tools to summon a parasite to enslave the population yada yada. 

But this time it was different.  
I got dropped off at a damn desert this time, they didn't even give an example of the lifeforms on earth!  
So i had to stay in a humanoid form before i found a proper example.  
Getting a powerful position is very important so i thought being a mercenary would work, i was wrong. 

I wore a flame proof suit because my natural form would turn all who saw me mad.  
And i hated having to work with those filthy humans, at first.  
My species isn't supposed to feel "affection" towards anything, especially those mortals.  
But the other mercenaries were so nice and pleasant to be around! 

Though blending in with humans was more difficult than i thought.  
For example, i exist beyond all gender and meaning, unlike most humans. Their social cues and rules are stupid and i do not like them. 

Oh how rude of me, i haven't even introduced my friends!  
There's the fast one, the large one, the that has a bunch of birds, the one one that wears a mask, the one with the bombs, the American one… and how could i forget Engie! 

And with the ballonicorns…. We aren't supposed to find stuff "cute" either, but here we are.  
I don't actually know how i got the elders to leave the earth alone. I betrayed my people.  
But i don't care, the humans are nice. They're my friends. 

Setting stuff on fire is also tons of fun. The position i assumed was not suitable for the mission but i'm glad it turned out the way it did.

With all that said, i'm staying on this planet. With my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this a bit more plot than i wanted but idc. I was also planning it to be a bit tiny bit longer but forgot lol.


End file.
